quest to beta
by road kill609
Summary: was going to be part of a story, but i suck at actualy comeing up with plot, and ame little more than a spelling and grammar check, as well as a person to bounce ideas off of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were months away.

He heard a gasp to his side and his heart froze as he looked out the window. An Antaran ship flew by, almost scraping the asteroid. He turned to see men offering final prayers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Two days had passed. Orom and the other officers, along with a few lucky crewmen had escaped the burning carcass of the once glorious _Psyloch IV _and landed on a nearby asteroid, escaping detection_. _As far as anyone knew they were the only ones left.

He had ordered a full barrage on the Antaran Doom Star, yet it was somehow able to evade most of the hits. One stellar converter had made a glancing blow, yet it did nothing more than glance off the shields. Three of the titans had been destroyed, many of the smaller craft getting hit by the debris and destroyed.

One day and the glorious strike force of the Psilons had been washed away in a sea of laser fire and flame. The Avenger, last ship of the Orions was nowhere to be seen. Chances were it had been destroyed in the initial attack on the planet.

The only hope for Orom and his crew was that reinforcements would arrive before their air ran out. He knew this was hopeless as even their nearest ships were a a a a

6001


End file.
